


The Third Installment of Hell

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: In honor of Seb's 17th birthday. The gang gets together for some fun and Jeremy comes more times than ever before.





	The Third Installment of Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



Jeremy shifted on Michael’s lap, toying with the fabric in his hands. “You’re serious about this?” he asked softly. Michael had only just introduced the idea of the blindfold, after all. 

Michael kissed him softly. “If you don’t want it, all you have to do is say, okay?”

Jeremy nodded. “I know,” he whispered. “But where are the others?”

“They’re on their way. Carpooling.” Michael snorted.

“We need to invest in bigger cars.”

Michael chuckled. “A minivan.”

“A normal sized van!”

Michael kissed Jeremy’s cheek.

Jeremy squirmed on his lap. “Are they close?”

“Two minutes,” Michael murmured, hands on Jeremy’s hips. He kissed down his jaw. “Excited?”

Jeremy grunted. “A little, maybe.”

Michael’s hand trailed up Jeremy's torso, beneath his shirt. “Only a little?” he teased.

“O-Okay, a lot.” Jeremy shuddered. 

Michael chuckled. “You think about this a lot, don’t you?”

“My primary emotion is horny.”

“I know.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

Michael shrugged.

Jeremy hesitated a second. “You think we have enough time to get ready for them?” He mimicked tying a knot and gestured to the blindfold. 

Michael hummed. “Just tell me what you want and I’ll help you get ready.”

Jeremy shrugged, shifting on top of Michael again. “Oh, you know, the works? E-Evan’s ropes?” He glanced at the time. “In under a minute?”

Michael hummed. “We can try. Get the stuff?”

Jeremy hopped off Michael’s lap and scrambled to the closet. 

Michael watched, smiling fondly.

Jeremy quickly returned with his arms full of everything he thought they’d need, grinning widely. 

Michael hummed. “Hey, cutie.”

Jeremy giggled. “Hi.”

Michael pulled him back down, taking the things from his arms and setting them on the bed. “What do you want to start with?”

Jeremy grunted. “I don’t care,” he whispered. “Undress me, tie me up? Just get me ready. I wanna surprise them.”

“Alright,” Michael chuckled, pulling Jeremy’s shirt off. He sat up properly, tugging Jeremy’s pants off. Once he was naked, Michael quickly set to work with the ropes. “Tell me if it’s too tight, okay?”

Jeremy nodded, smiling sweetly at him. “Of course, Mikey.”

Michael leaned down to kiss him quickly before getting back to work, tying Jeremy up with a familiar ease.

Jeremy tested the restraints. “They’re great,” he assured. 

Michael kissed him again. “You’re great.”

“I know. You gonna blindfold me or not?”

Michael laughed. “Alright, calm down.” He grabbed the blindfold, tying it securely around Jeremy’s eyes.

“I’m just excited!”

“I know!”

Jeremy heard voices. “Is that them?”

Michael hummed. “Yeah.”

Jeremy squirmed. “Tell ‘em to come in here!”

“If you’re gonna be so demanding I may as well take the blindfold off. They’re coming.”

Jeremy shrank. “Sorry.”

Michael ran his fingers over Jeremy’s cheek. “Babe, I was teasing. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I-I know. Still sorry. Kiss me?”

Michael leaned down, capturing Jeremy’s lips as the others entered the room.

Jeremy smiled as the first new voice echoed through the room. 

“Oh my god.” It was Evan. 

Jared chuckled. “Damn.”

A whistle came from Jake. 

Rich hopped onto the bed. “Hell yeah.”

Jeremy tried to hide his blush. 

Michael hummed. “Now, Now, boys. Come show your appreciation for the art. All are welcome to touch. Encouraged, actually.”

Jeremy shuddered as he felt what could only be Jake’s hand on his cheek. 

Jared instantly dropped his hand onto Jeremy's upper thigh, gently moving inwards. 

Rich just tugged Jeremy’s hair. “God damn, where do we even start?”

Jeremy grunted, leaning into Rich’s touch and moving his hips a bit. “A-Anywhere?” he offered. 

Michael chuckled. “He’s been so eager,” he mused, petting Jeremy softly. “So we’re gonna have to make sure to really fuck him senseless. Our boy shouldn’t even be able to think by the time we’re finished, right?”

Jeremy gasped at the image. 

Evan nodded. “I-Is the blindfold new?” He’d have to try it himself next time. 

Michael hummed in confirmation.

Jared grinned. “He must really want us to let loose on him this time, huh?” He lightly pinched Jeremy’s sensitive inner thigh.

“Ah-” Jeremy held in a groan. “P-Please?” 

Jake chuckled. “We can definitely do that, Jer.” 

Michael took his hands off of Jeremy, moving quietly to lean over him so he wouldn’t be able to tell where he was. Meanwhile, Rich was tugging Jake’s shirt off and throwing it aside.

Jake returned the favor with Rich’s sleeveless shirt as Evan leaned down to place a bold kiss to Jeremy’s unsuspecting lips. 

Despite his obstructed sight, Jeremy smiled. “You can kiss me harder than that, Ev,” he said. 

Jared laughed. “Even without seeing he could tell. Figures.” Jared pet Evan encouragingly. “Kiss him like you kiss me right before you cum.”

Rich whistled lowly. “Yes, do that.”

Michael suddenly attacked Jeremy's chest with his mouth.

Jeremy’s back arched, and his head leaned forward just in time to meet Evan’s lips in a heated ferver. The blond had very much taken Jared and Rich’s suggestion into consideration. 

Jared grunted. “God.” He reached around Evan to unbutton his jeans before pulling back, quickly tugging his shirt off. 

Evan didn’t go easy on Jeremy. 

Jake ran his hands up Rich’s sides. “Which lube you think we should use? Special occasion.”

Michael pulled away from Jeremy’s chest, already panting lightly. “I got some special for this.” He smirked, reaching over the side of the bed. Jeremy didn’t know about this purchase.

“Huh?” Jeremy asked once Evan had pulled off of him for breath. “Special?”

Michael shushed him. “A surprise. To make things easier, since you were talking about wanting to… try some new things this time.” He pulled the bottle out. “Everyone just strip so that can be over with.” 

Rich saluted him. “Aye Aye, Captain.”

Jake raised an eyebrow. “Who put Michael in charge again?”

“He’s mine. Hush. I get to be in charge of him if I want.” Michael kicked off his pants.

Jared already had both him and Evan stripped down. 

Jake hummed, but didn’t say anything else. 

Jeremy used the break in action to catch his breath. 

Michael, once he was finished, replaced Evan by capturing Jeremys lips, kissing him hard.

Jeremy grinned, knowing it was Michael. He hummed against their kiss. 

Evan felt attention starved already. “Did I do it good?” he asked Jared. 

Jared purred. “You did amazing.” He carefully stripped Evan down the rest of the way while he wasn’t preoccupied.

Michael smiled back into the kiss as well, a hand resting on Jeremy’s chest. Rich moved to suck dark hickeys onto Jeremy’s inner thighs.

Jeremy’s body shook. He gasped against Michael’s lips as his hips jerked slightly upward. 

Michael chuckled. “So sensitive,” he mused. He pulled away. He urged Evan back up to take Jeremy’s face. Jared, meanwhile, moved over to Jeremy’s other side, licking his hip.

Jeremy whimpered, but the sound was swallowed by Evan back on his mouth. Jake encouraged Rich to make more marks on Jeremy’s pale skin. 

Rich started getting his teeth involved, nipping at Jeremy’s skin. Michael moved around, using one hand to lightly tug at Jeremy’s hair as he leaned down close to whisper to him lowly. “Remember to speak up if there's anything you don’t like, okay?”

Jeremy nodded in understanding, Evan’s head bobbing along with his. The blond swallowed more of Jeremy’s noises as Rich went to town on his thighs. 

Michael hummed. “Good. How many times do you want to cum?”

Evan pulled off so he could answer. 

“Six?” Jeremy was feeling ambitious. 

Jared chuckled. “Nice.” 

Michael grinned, nipping at Jeremy’s ear. “Six it is, then.” He moved down Jeremy’s body. With no warning, he took him into his mouth, bottoming out easily. 

Jeremy cried out, hips stuttering. He squealed as Michael reached the end. 

Evan was also taken aback by Michael’s actions. “God.”

Jake wolf whistled. 

Rich glanced up at him, but quickly resumed his previous efforts in an attempt to assist. Michael wasted no time, bobbing his head as he hollowed his cheeks. 

Jared blinked. “Christ.” He grabbed the bottle of lube, eyeing it curiously. “This is some pretty heavy stuff. For intense needs. What was that ‘new thing’ you were wanting to try out, anyway?”

Jeremy whimpered, moaning as his body shook. “D-Double-- Double p--” He couldn’t quite get it out. 

Jake chuckled lowly. “Double penetration,” he helped out. Jeremy moaned in response. 

Jared blinked. “Jesus. Have any idea of which two? Or did you want, like, to mix n’ match and shit. Y’know, like try out different pairs to try and find the best one.” 

Rich pulled away to laugh. “Jesus, Jared, you’re pretty talkative, huh?”

Meanwhile, Michael swirled his tongue expertly, lightly sucking on Jeremy’s length. He hummed around him, knowing that the vibrations drove Jeremy crazy. 

Jeremy squealed again, shivering all over.

Evan looked at Jared awkwardly for instructions. 

Jared gave him a smile, pointing to Jeremy’s chest. “Go on, babe. Use that mouth of yours.”

Rich, growing tired of simply creating hickeys, moved up Jeremy's thighs to somewhere more obscene, assisting Michael more directly. 

Jeremy’s whimpers and moans became less whimpers and more moans as Rich began, his back arching once Evan started his attack on his chest. He was much more aggressive than Michael had been. 

Jared reached over, petting Evan’s hair in encouragement. “Good boy, just like that.”

Michael practically doubled his efforts, moving his head faster as he took Jeremy into his throat over and over. After a minute, he changed tactics, pulling off to suck hard on the head as his hand worked the base roughly. 

Jeremy was already so-- 

“Close!” he squeaked. “I-I’m--” Moans cut him off. Evan didn’t let up. Jake added to the mix by biting at Jeremy’s ear. 

Michael smirked as he pulled off. “Wanna cum down my throat or on yourself?” 

“M-Myself,” Jeremy squeaked. “F-For Evan.”

Evan just grunted against Jeremy’s skin in appreciation. 

Michael hummed in understanding, leaning back down to roughly stroke Jeremy, mouthing at the side of his length.

Rich didn’t let up either. 

It didn’t take Jeremy long before he was coming hard. 

Michael worked him through it, continuing to stroke him. “Gotta make sure we get all of it out every time, right? For our sweet Evan.” 

Jeremy panted, whining, but nodded his head. 

Evan looked up. “Jeez,” he mumbled. 

Jared chuckled. “Don’t pretend you aren’t excited just thinking about it.” 

Michael stroked Jeremy until the last drops of cum dribbled out of him, reluctantly releasing him to grab the lube. 

Rich sat up, leaning into Jake’s side. “Who’s first this time?”

Jeremy whimpered, coming down from his orgasm. “D-Don’t talk about it, ju-just do it.”

Michael chuckled. “Having fun with the blindfold?” he teased, spreading some lube on his fingers. He wasted no time in pressing one into Jeremy, working him open. 

Jeremy made a strained noise. 

Jake hummed. “Think he can tell whose fingers and dicks are in his ass with that blindfold on?”

Evan answered too quickly. “Yes.”

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Meanwhile, Michael quickly worked Jeremy open, soon adding in a second finger, then a third. He didn’t have to work do much searching before he found Jeremy’s prostate.

Evan shrugged. He didn’t want to elaborate. He was sure whatever he could have said would have been drowned out by how loud Jeremy screamed anyway. 

Michael hummed to himself as he relentlessly prodded at Jeremy’s prostate to distract him. He turned, pointing to Evan. “First?” 

Evan blinked. He looked at Jared. 

Jared nodded, smiling reassuringly. He leaned over to whisper into Evan’s ear. “Fuck the life out of him, babe. Don’t hold back.”

Evan gulped, but approached Jeremy quietly. 

Michael carefully pulled his fingers out, leaving Jeremy a writhing mess. He instead sat back, motioning for Rich and Jake to have at it on Jeremy’s chest.

Evan generously gave Jeremy a moment of peace as he prepared himself with the lube, Jake having already attacked Jeremy’s skin with his tongue. 

Rich followed suit, scraping his teeth harshly against Jeremy’s skin. Jared encouragingly ran his fingers over Evan’s spine. 

Evan shuddered, but pushed himself into Jeremy with no warning. The smaller boy cried out in pleasure and shock. 

Michael chuckled to himself as he sat back to watch. 

Jeremy did know it was Evan entering him. He moaned as the blond bottomed out, beginning a rhythm of thrusts. 

Jared cooed soft praises into Evan’s ear, kissing down his jaw. 

Evan groaned, Jared’s actions causing him to speed up. 

Jeremy writhed under all the attention. 

Michael leaned over to murmur sweetly into Jeremy’s ear. “You look so pretty for us, love.”

Jeremy grinned through his pleasure. “Tha– Nng–”

Michael smiled. “As good as you imagined?”

Jeremy just moaned again. 

Michael leaned down to swallow his moans, kissing him way too tenderly for what was happening. 

Evan’s harsh movements, Rich and Jake’s attack on his chest, and Michael’s soft kisses gave Jeremy a mix of feelings he didn’t know were possible to feel at the same time. He kept his moans up, though, even through the kissing. 

Jared watched intently, ghosting his fingers over Jeremy’s length with one hand. “Ev, you’re such a good boy. So perfect for us.” 

Jeremy tried to buck his hips up for more friction, but Evan held him down. The blond smiled at Jared, breaking it off with a long moan. 

Jared cooed at Evan. “Are you gonna make him cum, sweetie? Find his prostate, just like I do for you. It’s only fair.”

Michael kept their kisses tender and sweet, his hand moving to yank Jeremy’s hair harshly.

Evan nodded and pushed Jeremy’s legs up so he could angle himself to better search for his prostate. 

Jeremy hissed into Michael’s mouth at the tug in his hair. 

Michael chuckled against Jeremy’s lips.

Jeremy suddenly bit down on Michael’s lip, a sign that he was close again as Evan rammed into his prostate unapologetically. 

Michael groaned, fingers tangled in Jeremy’s hair. “Cum, slut.” he muttered against Jeremy’s lips.

Jeremy had gotten good at coming on command. It got all over him, mixing with the older liquid. Evan didn’t stop as Jeremy yelled in ecstasy into Michael’s mouth. 

Jared purred into Evan’s ear. “You wanna cum, babe?”

Evan whimpered, but nodded violently. 

“Go ahead. Jeremy wants it.”

At the last second, Evan pulled out, releasing into the growing pool on Jeremy’s torso. He made a squeaky noise. 

Jared rubbed his back soothingly as he came. “Good boy,” he praised. 

Michael snapped, gaining Rich and Jake’s attention. He pointed to Jake. 

Jake grinned deviously. He didn’t wait for Jeremy to come down from his high before pushing himself into him and bottoming out in one go. He was proud of the scream he caused from Jeremy. 

Rich watched with hooded eyes, teasing Jeremy’s nipple with his mouth. Jared pulled Evan back into his chest, kissing him deeply. “You were so good.”

Jeremy twitched at the sensation. Everything that came from his mouth was a whine. 

Evan leaned back into Jared. “Yeah?” he whispered. 

Jared pressed soft kisses to Evan’s neck. “So good,” he assured. Michael kissed Jeremy again, but this time harshly, doing something positively sinful with his tongue. 

Evan relaxed against Jared as Jeremy’s whimpers were muffled by Michael’s mouth. Jake wasn’t going easy on him either. 

Michael pulled away, instead moving to grip Jeremy and working the last bits of cum out of him once again. Jared murmured gently to Evan. “You can rest for now, but don’t forget you have work to do with that mouth once everyone is done.”

Evan nodded and closed his eyes. He felt comfortable there with Jared. 

Jake kept up a harsh motion with Jeremy, not letting up. He was still amazed the smaller boy had so much stamina. 

Michael worked him relentlessly with his hand, murmuring lowly in his ear. “Four more. Move your hips. Find your prostate again.” He nipped at Jeremy’s jaw. Meanwhile, Rich was tired of using his mouth. He sat up, grabbing the bottle of lube. Curiously, he poured some onto his fingers, scooting closer to Jake. 

Jeremy weakly stuttered his hips up to find the angle Michael wanted. Jake moved over the best he could in order to give Rich room. He gave him a silent look asking if he was about to try what he thought he was. 

Rich paid him no mind, instead reaching down to press a finger into Jeremy.

Jeremy’s breath hitched. “Wh–” 

Rich quickly poured more lube into the mix just to be safe, working his finger in and out carefully along with Jake.

Jake hushed Jeremy. “This is what you wanted to try, remember?”

Evan peeked with one eye. 

Michael observed carefully, still working Jeremy with his hand. He had to make sure they didn’t hurt his favourite boyfriend, after all.

Jeremy was breathing hard, trying not to hyperventilate. All the stimulation was getting to him. 

Michael took notice of this, removing his hand in favour of soothingly tracing his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. “Relax, Miah. They aren’t going to hurt you. You gotta stay calm, okay?”

Jeremy nodded. “S-Sorry.” He relaxed a little, his fists unclenching from where they were tied. 

Michael kissed him softly. “Just relax.”

Jared ran his fingers up and down Evan’s sides soothingly. “This is interesting to watch.”

Evan opened his other eye blearily. “Are they gonna…?” He didn’t know how to ask it. 

“Mhm,” Jared nodded. “Pretty sure.”

Rich continued working him open, eventually adding another finger.

Jeremy squirmed as Jake hit his prostate again, crying out. 

Evan leaned forward. 

Rich curiously crooked his fingers, panting softly as he watched. “Does it feel good, Jakey?”

Jake nodded. “So good, babe. He’s so tight. Y-You gotta get in here.” He groaned, the sound overlapping Jeremy’s moans. 

Rich shuddered at the thought. “Mm, soon,” he poured even more lube, working in a third finger. 

Jeremy was surprised it didn’t hurt. He grunted at the feeling. He didn’t think he’d ever been stretched that far before. 

Jared whistled lowly. “Shit, Jere.” 

Rich grunted, working intently. “God, I want to fuck him with you.”

Evan kept watching. 

Jake nodded. “Do it, Richie, before he cums again.” 

Rich shook his head. “I want to see you make him cum on your own first.”

Jake grinned. “I can do that.” He started going faster, working himself to the edge as well. 

Rich pulled him down into a kiss, crooked his fingers in Jeremy. Meanwhile, Michael kissed at his jaw. “Hear that? If you cum again, you’ll get what you wanted.”

Jeremy whimpered. “P-Please,” he begged. His back threatened to arch at Rich’s actions. 

Michael purred. “Cum for them. Then they’ll both fuck you so hard you won’t even be able to think.” he nipped at Jeremy’s neck. “And maybe after that me and Jared can have a go together, hm?”

Jeremy squealed at the image. He always had thought Michael and Jared were particularly hot together. “Please!”

“Cum.” Michael bit down where he knew Jeremy was sensitive on his neck, his hand reaching down to stroke Jeremy quickly.

Jeremy came almost instantly again, and Jake pulled out to release on him as well. 

Rich whined. “Jakey, now how are we supposed to both fuck him if you already came?” he pouted.

“I told you to get in here!” Jake complained. “Think you can get me to do it again? Like him?”

Rich pouted harder. “Do _you_ think you can do it again?”

“Babe, I believe in you. You can make me cum again if you tried.”

Rich tsked, pulling his fingers out of Jeremy and then taking Jake in hand and leaning down, instantly taking him into his mouth. He pulled out all the stops, keeping Jake hard as best he knew how.

Jake gasped. “D-Damn, Rich, warn a guy next time.” 

Rich grunted, using his hand to stroke what he couldn't take into his mouth. 

Jake’s legs shook. They’d never gone for a round two when they were alone. 

Despite the new action going on, Evan’s tired eyes remained on Jeremy. 

Rich pulled off after a moment. “Good?”

Jake nodded, biting his lip. “Y-Yeah, Richie.”

Rich nodded. “Good, okay, then get back to work.”

“Bossy,” Jake muttered. He re-entered Jeremy with no warning. 

Rich pushed him slightly out of the way, carefully pressing himself in as well. He poured more lube for good measure. 

Jeremy screamed, not moving a muscle. He needed to adjust.

Michael quickly turned to Jake and Rich. “Don’t move yet.”

Rich shuddered, but nodded.

Jeremy was shaking like he was cold. His hands were in tight fists where they were tied. It took him a while, but he jerked his hips up once with a whine to tell Jake and Rich he was ready. 

Rich shot Jake a look, carefully pressing in farther until the both of them were pretty much as far as they could go.

Michael pulled Jeremy into a kiss. “ _Relax_.”

Jeremy exhaled, his fists unclenching. As the tension left him, Jake gestured for Rich to start a rhythm. 

Rich started slow at first, pulling out cautiously and pressing back in even slower. It felt agonizingly good. 

Jeremy let out the longest moan of the night. 

Jake started his own pattern, opposite of Rich’s. 

“Oh fuck,” Rich swore. “That’s good.”

Michael watched intently, steadily running his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. 

Jake moaned in agreement, his eyes closed tightly. 

Jeremy tilted his head to lean into Michael’s touch. He didn’t know what the others were doing, but he was too caught up in what was happening inside him to care. 

Rich grabbed Jeremy’s hips, angling him so that his and Jake’s thrusts were aimed roughly at his prostate. 

It was harder like this to aim, and the odds of hitting that spot were low, but it happened a few times, Jeremy screaming in ecstasy as his eyes watered under the blindfold, the fabric soaking up his tears. 

Michael leaned down to kiss him yet again. “You don’t need permission to cum for the rest of this. Cum whenever you feel like it, okay?”

Jeremy offered a weak nod, moaning loudly. He smiled through his euphoria. 

Rich eventually shuddered lightly. “Jakey, slow down a bit and I’ll go fast,” he muttered so Jeremy couldn’t hear. 

Jake nodded, slowing his pace. 

Suddenly, Rich started snapping his hips harshly, his pace crude and fast.

Jeremy cried out again, then moaned with every snap of Rich’s hips into him. It had really taken him by surprise. There was no way he could last long. 

Roch was practically quaking. “Jakey,” he whimpered. “Feels good.”

Jake groaned. “Sure does, babe,” he whispered. “A-Are you close?” He could tell Jeremy was. 

Rich nodded desperately.

Jake’s mouth crooked in a smirk. “Go on, Richie, however you want.”

“S-Shit,” Rich swore, speeding up. He was so close.

Jake felt Jeremy clench around them. He looked up to see the smaller boy climaxing already. “Go ahead Rich.”

Rich pulled out, coming hard across Jeremy’s body.

Jeremy panted as Jake followed suit, coming for his second time. The taller boy groaned. 

Evan leaned back into Jared and bit his lip as he watched. 

Michael hummed softly. “Still good for more?”

Jeremy groaned in affirmation. 

Michael chuckled. “Attaboy.”

Jared gently urged Evan off of him. “I think I’m up, love.”

Evan frowned. “But Jare,” he complained. 

Jared kissed him sweetly. “Once we're done it’ll be your turn to clean everything up, yeah? Isn’t that what you want?”

Evan nodded reluctantly. “Th-Then a cuddle pile, right?” 

“Mhm,” Jared nodded, kissing him again. 

Michael shifted down the bed, settling between Jeremy’s legs. “My sweet boy is already so fucked out and still wants more, huh?”

Jeremy’s voice was raspy. “P-Please,” he pleaded. “More.”

Michael didn’t give any warning when he lifted Jeremy up, laying back and setting Jeremy on top of him, pressing into him and bottoming out as their chests pressed together. Jared hummed as he moved up behind them. “Looks like you can clean up both of them now, huh, Ev?”

Evan gulped as he watched them. He saw how Jeremy tried to clutch Michael despite his restraints. “Can I?” he asked quietly. 

Jared pressed into Jeremy from behind. “Yes, Evan,” he moaned softly.

Jeremy screamed again, unaware which side Jared was going to enter from. He didn’t need a buffer this time, however, and tried moving his hips immediately. 

Michael used his arms to urge Jeremy up and down on top of him and Jared thrusted almost aggressively. Michael panted. “I want to see you.” 

Jeremy had trouble speaking through his moans. “T-Take it off?”

Michael didn’t need to be told twice as he reached up and tugged the blindfold off.

Jeremy opened his eyes, which were red and watery. He looked down at their situation, eyes locking on Michael. “F-Fuck.” He must have had something left over, because another wave of orgasm passed through him as soon as he saw the boy under him. 

Michael shuddered. “Did you just cum from looking at me?”

Jeremy dropped his forehead onto Michael’s shoulder and just nodded. 

“Fuck, Jeremy, that’s hot.” Michael’s hips snapped into him.

Jeremy whined, pressing his face harder into Michael’s arm. 

Michael tugged Jeremy’s hair, panting hard. Jared’s hands were on Jeremy’s hips as he fucked Jeremy hard. One hand slipped around Jeremy’s waist to grasp him, pumping his roughly. Luckily, he was already slick with layers of cum.

Jeremy whimpered, mouthing at Michael’s skin aimlessly. He tried to move his hips, but Jared’s grip on him was stronger than he was at the moment. 

Jared groaned. “I don’t know how long I can last,” he warned. He had already been leaking just from watching.

Evan had decided to crawl over and place soft kisses down Jared’s back. 

Jared shuddered. “Fuck.” His hips stuttered. He aimed for Jeremy’s prostate as best he could, pumping him harder.

Jeremy cried out loudly, biting down on Michael’s shoulder. 

Michael moaned, fingers tangled in Jeremy’s hair. 

Jeremy shook with pleasure. He didn’t think he could really reach six orgasms, but it seemed like it was happening. 

Jared refused to be the only one who didn’t make Jeremy cum, still thrusting hard against his prostate even though it was becoming more erratic. His hand worked overtime.

Jeremy’s teeth released Michael’s skin. “I-I’m– J– Ah–” He felt himself grow tight, and could only whimper as he came yet again, between Michael and himself, into Jared’s hand. 

Jared let out a groan, pulling out and coming across Jeremy’s back.

Jeremy squeaked, feeling almost empty even with Michael still inside him. 

Michael whimpered. “Jere, ‘M close.”

Evan couldn’t hold back anymore. As soon as Jared pulled away, Evan replaced him, cleaning up Jared’s mess on Jeremy’s back. 

Jeremy squirmed under the stimulation. He kissed where he’d bitten Michael. “D-Do it, Mikey.”

Michael bit back a whine, eyes squeezing shut and mouth falling open as he came unexpectedly, not even having time to pull out.

Jeremy’s eyes widened. He buried his face in Michael’s hair. A little squeak came from him. 

Michael whimpered slightly, finally pulling out. “Sorry.”

Jeremy panted. “D-Don’t say that t-to me,” he whispered. “Say it to Evan.”

Michael was breathing hard, holding Jeremy close. “Sorry, Evan,” he called.

Evan shrugged. It wouldn’t be the worst thing he’d done. 

Michael pulled Jeremy into a deep kiss.

Jeremy felt too weak to press back, but kept his lips on Michael’s. All he could think about was Michael and the others. 

Jared cooed tiredly at Evan. “Go on, sweetie.”

Evan approached Jeremy, but looked back at Jared one more time. 

Jared nodded.

Evan positioned himself under Jeremy. 

Michael started untying Jeremy as Evan got to work.

Jeremy shuddered, testing his weak limbs as Michael untied them. His wrists were sore, and his ankles popped. 

Michael pressed sweet kisses to Jeremy’s wrists. “You were amazing.”

Jeremy only hummed in response. Evan moved on to separating him from Michael so that he could clean up the mess between them. 

Michael just laid back, humming softly.

Jeremy leaned against the wall, panting. 

Meanwhile, Rich plopped down on the bed, pulling Jake with him. He flipped over so his back was against Jake’s chest, pulling him close against him.

Jake grinned. He knew what Rich was doing. It was one of their favorite parts. He squeezed Rich’s hand. 

Rich kissed Jakes hand. Jared watched Evan work with tired eyes, praising him softly. “Good boy, Ev.”

Jared’s praise encouraged Evan to speed up. Soon, Michael and Jeremy were clean. The blond collapsed on the mattress. 

Michael pulled Jeremy into his chest just as Rich pulled Michael against him as well. Michael looked over at Jared, who chuckled, urging Evan up to lay against Jeremy’s chest as he pressed himself to Evan’s back. 

Evan pulled Jeremy close, by effect moving the rest of the chain. He was glad to be finally resting, as fun as their activities had been. He yawned. “C-Can I use that blindfold next time?” he whispered to anyone. 

Michael chuckled. “Yeah, Ev. It’s got a lot of tears on it now though.”

“Mm, I’ll use the other side,” Evan reasoned. 

Jared laughed, kissing the base of Evan’s neck.


End file.
